


flowers in his hair

by yyyugmoney



Series: gods, goddesses, and got7 [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demigods AU, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brooding son of hades is captivated by the son of chloris, it's fluff, jinyoung has never had a drop of champagne in his life, unbetad, you get the point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: "correction: i only drove him home last night because he was too drunk to walk, no thanks to you guys."





	1. drunk on champagne (poor boy)

**Author's Note:**

> i've stumbled upon lore olympus recently and i. am. hooked. it's what also inspired me to write this.
> 
> this isn't betad so if you guys find any grammatical errors, then do tell me in the comments section :)

with a carton of strawberry milk in his hand, jaebum, son of hades, approached his best friends at the dance studio near campus.

"heard you brought a certain spring demigod home last night, jaebummie," jackson, son of ares, leered at his best friend as he stretched himself out on the floor.

"correction: i only drove him home last night because he was too drunk to walk, no thanks to you guys," jaebum retorted.

"oh, don't be mean. so we got a bit carried away with the drinking games--"

"you did tons of body shots with mark. don't think for a second that i didn't see you, jackson."

"you're one to talk! you spent the night people watching. and have you  _seen_  mark? he's gorgeous!"

"that's not the point! i don't know which one of you did it, but i almost set myself on fire when i heard snoring in the backseat of my car."

"that would be me," yugyeom, son of ate, pipes in, smiling mischievously.

the two demigods blink at their other best friend, whom they have forgotten was there in the first place.

"... what exactly did you do, yugyeom?" jaebum starts, trying to calm down as the younger man's smile only grew wider.

"would you believe that jinyoung has never had a drop of champagne in his life? poor boy has no taste in alcohol," yugyeom tsked. he could feel jaebum's stare boring a hole on the side of his head as he continued, "long story short, we all ended up too drunk to go home and bambam knew that jinyoung was going to kill him if he knew that it was all his idea."  
  
"... so you put him in my car? what the actual  _fuck_ , yugyeom?!"  
  
"what? it's not like he screamed his head off after you dropped him off now did he?" the younger man huffed.  
  
"so what actually happened when you dropped him off?" jackson says, finally finding his voice again.  
  
jaebum suddenly blushes at the memory, rubbing his neck as he finds the words to say.

  
\--

  
  
(last night)  
  
jaebum bade his friends farewell at 2 a.m. (he can already hear his mother yelling at him for partying on a school night) and approaches his car - his beloved, as he calls it.  
  
on the way home, he heard a soft purring noise. thinking that it was the engine, he leaned closer to the steering wheel to keep his ears peeled for the unusual sound coming from his car.   
  
he was at an intersection when he heard the sound again 5 minutes later. he looked at the rearview mirror to check if there was another car behind him, but instead of a car, he almost combusts in surprise when he sees a man sleeping in the backseat of his convertible, pale pink petals in his hair and around his head.  
  
jaebum's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he realizes who the other man is and he panics when the car behind him honks, snapping him out of the trance he was in and making him realize that the light had already turned green.  
  
he crosses the intersection and stops at a nearby convenience store. he rolls the roof up and steps out to buy him and his guest hot drinks to somehow flush the alcohol out of their system.  
  
when jaebum comes back, he opens the door to the passenger seat and reaches behind it to shake jinyoung lightly, causing more petals to fall out of his hair. the latter stirs awake and groans at the disturbance, making jaebum chuckle.   
  
the deep chuckle reaches jinyoung's ears, causing him to open his eyes and sit upright. he regrets the sudden movement as the once dull ache in his head starts to throb. when his vision clears, he's greeted by someone whom he has only seen from afar a couple of times.  
  
jaebum clears his throat and offers the now warm cup of coffee he got from the convenience store. "i uh... here. to help with your headache." he grimaces at the sheer  _eloquence._ jackson is going to have a field day when he hears that the son of hades almost loses his senses when faced with jinyoung, a literal flower.


	2. copper hair, curious eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "how... how did i get home last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, all! it's been 7 months since the first chapter came out and i feel like a bad person for not keeping my promise of posting a new chapter a week after it started. i've had a rough couple of months and i know this may seem like a filler chapter, but things will get softer from here on out, so hold on to your seats, folks.
> 
> if you've enjoyed the first chapter, i hope you enjoy this one, too. i haven't been writing a lot these days, but since i joined the fic bingo, i guess it's time to start writing again. i've missed this.

when jinyoung steps out of his room, bed hair and eyes still dazed from last night's rounds of champagne, a body collides with his, one that's lean and  _definitely_  male.  
  
mark clings to him, a string of apologies flying out of his mouth. jinyoung isn't angry, though. he really isn't. if anything, he's still processing what happened the night before.  
  
copper hair, twin moles, deep voice, a smoky scent lingering in the air—  
  
he lets out a gasp that surprises both him and mark, eyes widening in realization. jinyoung pushes mark off and heads toward their shared bathroom, splashing his face with ice cold water. he leaves in such a hurry that he doesn't notice the pale pink petals he leaves in his wake.  
  
mark follows him to the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. "jinyoung-ah, are you okay?"  
  
jinyoung turns around in such a hurry that he isn't surprised he hasn't given himself whiplash. more petals fall out of his hair as he finds the words to say.  
  
"how... how did i get home last night?"  
  
mark, son of hedylogos, furrowed his eyebrows and then his eyes flashed with recognition. "you really don't remember?"  
  
"i just wanted to confirm my doubts..."  
  
"jaebu—"  
  
"oh my  _god_."  
  
"what? why?" mark then let out a gasp, "did he do something to you? i swear i'll—"  
  
"no! he was really nice, actually."  
  
"jinyoung-ah. i know you like him and everyth—yah! stop that!" he smacks jinyoung's shoulder as small flowers grow out of his nose.  
  
"you don't have to be so loud," jinyoung says sullenly. he waves his hand and suddenly, the flowers are gone, leaving mark sneezing and rubbing at his nose.  
  
"as i was saying before you  _rudely_  interrupted me, i know you have a huge crush on him, but saying he's nice is a bit peculiar, given his reputation," mark says with a tinge of worry.  
  
"yeah, i know. death's son and all that, but mark, i'm not being delusional. he was actually nice to me. he even gave me coffee to ebb the hangover," jinyoung answered with starry eyes, leaning on the bathroom counter.  
  
mark raised an eyebrow at his best friend's answer. "yeah? why don't you tell me what happened last night."  
  
"oh, you mean when you left me in the care of yugyeom and bambam while you openly flirted with the son of ares? sure, markiepooh."  
  
"shut  _up_! oh my god, we we're just having fun, okay?"  
  
"you look really good together, though."  
  
the red-haired demigod blushes at jinyoung's words. "stop making this about me and get on with your story, jinyoung."  
  
jinyoung all but harrumphs, but ends up walking to the couch anyway, arms crossed and lips pouted.  
  
\--  
  
(last night)  
  
jinyoung took the cup graciously and in his drunken stupor, looked up from his cup to stare at jaebum. his wide eyes drank jaebum in: copper hair, curious eyes, beautiful nose, and sheepish smile decorated his features.  
  
jinyoung pinkens with embarrassment when he catches himself staring. while he's half drunk out of his wits, it was hard to ignore the fact that the son of hades was a certified heartthrob. jinyoung's heart was literally hammering in his chest when he realized that jaebum was in front of him.  _the_  jaebum that sat in 4 out 7 of his classes.  _the_  b-boy king.  _the_  object of his softest dreams.  
  
_that_  jaebum.  
  
if this were a dream, he wished it would at least reach that point where they ki—  
  
"you okay there?" jaebum asks, pulling him out of his reverie, worry etched in his features.  
  
"i... uhh,"  _gods_ , jinyoung was probably the most eloquent student in his batch, but having jaebum stare at him...  _that_  makes his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, disabling him from talking to the other boy. so he turns beet red, instead, hides half of his face behind the cup, and sips slowly, not noticing the petals falling out of his hair—he only notices this when jaebum follows the movement with his eyes, slowly reaching out to cup a hand beside his head, hoping to catch a few, mesmerized.

a smile blooms on jaebum's face and it tugs at jinyoung's heartstrings because jaebum was smiling and it was all because of him.

jaebum retracts his hand and inspects the petal between his fingers. it's as big as his thumb and it was soft as silk. "peonies?" he asks, tilting his head at jinyoung.

the latter nods at jaebum with wide eyes. who knew he was knowledgable about flowers, too? jinyoung hopes jaebum doesn't have a green thumb because that would be unfair. jaebum can't be  _that_ perfect.

jaebum chuckles, "yeah, i see that."

"see what?"

"peonies symbolize bashfulness—"

"yeah, what about it? it also symbolizes compassion, honor, and romance."

"hey, i'm sorry, i didn't mean to offend you, jinyoung."

jinyoung raises his brow and sighs. "i'm sorry. i'm not sure whether i'm dreaming or if this is really happening to me."

jaebum smiles and nudges jinyoung so he can sit beside him, "tell you what, after we finish our drinks, why don't you transfer to the passenger seat and i'll drive you home, yeah? you have your keys, right?"

jinyoung nods and glances at jaebum when he turns to close the door. he catches a whiff of his bold, smokey cologne and it makes jinyoung's head spin. with desire, he doesn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this: thank you so much! :)


End file.
